


Reunión familiar

by Kikinu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nana contempla su neuva familia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunión familiar

A su derecha, Tsuna intenta hacerle entender a Mukuro que no es normal que aparezca de la nada ni que invada su espacio personal, algo con lo que Chrome no parece coincidir. Del otro lado de la mesa, Gokudera amenaza por algo a Yamamoto, mientras este último se ríe, tomándoselo en broma. Un poco más alejados, Lambo e I-pin juegan a ver quién come más sin ahogarse y es obvio que el niño va perdiendo. Hacia el final de la mesa Dino y Hibari parecen discutir algo, pero es más bien el primero lloriqueando mientras el segundo lo amenaza por lo bajo. Por último, en la otra cabecera, Bianchi le da de comer en la boca a Reborn algo que por suerte no ha cocinado ella.

Nana sonríe, no muy segura de cómo su hijo logró formar toda esta familia alrededor suyo, pero más que contenta de poder formar parte de ella. En todo este tiempo se ha ido encariñando con cada uno de los excéntricos amigos de su hijo, al punto de muchas veces considerarlos como suyos propios.

No los esperaba, pero ahora que toda está gente ha entrado en su vida, ya no sabe qué haría sin ellos. Quizás su marido esté más ausente que presente, pero mientras tenga a Tsuna y sus amigos, ya jamás se sentirá sola.


End file.
